Airtug
2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = AIRPORT |modelname = airtug |handlingname = AIRTUG |textlabelname = AIRTUG |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Airworker |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = golf_kart (All games) |exhaustacceleration = golf_kart (All games) |idle = golf_kart (All games) |deceleration = |pscanner = GTA IV ---- GTA V |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The HVY Airtug is an airport tug featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design Grand Theft Auto IV The Airtug is a low-power tug with a small, open-cab design, possibly based on a Clark CT30, given the overall design. The Airtug appears to be a replacement for the Baggage Handler (featured in the 3D Universe), as well as the similarly designed Tug from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Airtug, being property of the Francis International Airport, features FlyUS livery. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Airtug reappears in Grand Theft Auto V in Los Santos International Airport with the exact same design as GTA IV. Despite there being several other airliners in the game, the Airtug only appears with a FlyUS livery. This time, the emergency lights behind the seats can be activated by the player. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Like the Baggage Handler, the Airtug's performance is ranked as one of the poorest in the game. Its weaker engine means that its speed is considerably slow, but makes up for with good acceleration and moderately good cornering due to its low speed, light weight and short wheelbase. The Airtug's compact size may also be used to the advantage of the player as it can squeeze through tight spaces, such as gaps between rocks and staircases. The Airtug may also seat up to two occupants. The Airtug's open design, however, makes any of its occupants highly vulnerable to gunfire, and is generally unstable for multiplayer gameplay as a result, especially during Deathmatches or Free Mode (unless for fun only). Unlike the Baggage Handler in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it can no longer be used to tow the luggage carts or towbars in the airport. The Airtug has an incredibly quiet engine, possibly being an electric vehicle (much like the Forklift, another small industrial vehicle), despite being modeled in-game after a V8 engine, similar to the Washington and the Esperanto's ones. The engine is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. The vehicle only ever reaches the 4th gear naturally however, due to its low top speed, meaning the 5th gear can only be heard with the use of mods. GTA IV Overview |observed_engine = V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Airtug's performance is severely changed. Its top speed was greatly reduced to that of a Lawn Mower, the drivetrain is changed into a front-wheel drive and now has a single gear. Like the Lawn Mower, the Airtug is slow and very weak against gunfire and crash deformation is very poor, as it will even explode when crushed by a large vehicle. Its slow speed, open cab and weak armor makes it a poor choice as a getaway car. Again, the Airtug is powered by a V8 engine, but still emmits an incredibly quiet sound. In fact, it is proven to be an electric vehicle, as the fuel tank volume in the handling files is 0, similar to the Voltic and the Surge. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Airtug-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Airtug on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Available only within the tarmacs of the FIA. Airtugs can be found in parking spots around the perimeter of the runways. They may also be found in the car-parks on the exterior of the complex. A 4-star wanted level will be given to the player upon entering the airport, making it slightly harder to obtain the Airtug. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Airtugs can be found around Los Santos International Airport, again, in car parks and near aircraft hangars. Note the player will receive a 3-star wanted level for entering the airport, unless a hangar is purchased by Michael or Franklin.After the Business Update (on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 ports of the game only), the airport becomes wanted level-free upon entering as Franklin or Michael. Trevor will always earn a wanted level for entering the airport since he can't buy a hangar there, making it harder for him to get the vehicle. Trivia General *The default radio stations in the Airtug are: **''GTA IV:'' Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR. **''Episodes from Liberty City:'' Integrity 2.0 or WKTT Radio. Grand Theft Auto IV *Although bearing no manufacturer names, police radio chatter indicates that the Airtug is manufactured by HVY. *Upon dismounting the Airtug, the player will do a door-closing animation. Grand Theft Auto V *When the emrgency lights are activated, the Airtug makes a reverse/warning-bleeper sound (in either forward or reverse), which oddly causes drivers to stop or clear the way, similar to emergency vehicles. *Due to the small dashboard configuration, the enhanced version's first person mode omits working dials unlike other vehicles' dashboards. See also *Baggage Handler - Another baggage-pulling vehicle. *Tug - Another baggage and luggage-pulling vehicle. *Ripley - Another aircraft vehicle. References Navigation }}de:Airtug es:Air Tug fr:Airtug nl:Airtug pl:Airtug pt:Airtug Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:FlyUS Vehicles Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Electric Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Special Vehicles